


What We Have to Lose

by MlleMim



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Frottage, Romance, bittersweet fluff and smut, trans!Mercy, trans!Pharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMim/pseuds/MlleMim
Summary: They are always there for each other through thick and thin. It's not always easy knowing that in the coming battles one might fade away, leaving the other in darkness. But, there is always light even in the darkest of moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first official fanfiction, this is dedicated to a friend of mine for her birthday. 
> 
> Translation Notes:
> 
> Lieb = love  
> Rouhi = my beloved  
> Gute Nacht = good night
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Comments are welcome ^^

Moonlight weaved into the atmosphere, breathing light onto faded and worn buildings. Soft waters caressed the cliff side as the twinkling heavens sparkled in its foamy surface. Two figures walked along its winding edge, armored bodies glinting in the luminescence. 

“Any second thoughts, Angela?” The statement was lacking in any intensity. The blue and golden armored woman shifted on her feet, but kept her stance loose as she regarded her companion with a slight grin. They had reached the edge of the cliff side and her angelic companion stepped up beside her.  
An airy laugh answered the armored woman, “None at all, Fareeha.” She stepped up next to Fareeha, taking her hand, giving her a radiant smile. Her blue eyes reflected in the starlight and Fareeha’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of it. “Let’s get going.”

They left the ground in a burst of rocket fuel, propelled airborne through the night sky. Angela blinked tears from her eyes as the night wind rushed past her face, cloud tufts growing ever larger as they increased their altitude. When Fareeha’s speed stabilized, golden wings of light unfurled behind her, particles drifting from its pulsing light towards the ground like dandelion seeds in the wind.

There were no words exchanged between them as they glided over the glittering waters, hand in hand as they took in the sight of the Watchpoint. The feelings of freedom that raced through them were unparalleled—here there were no criminal organizations, no omnic disasters, no more death and loss and grief. It was just the two of them, soaring through the air, relishing the crisp peacefulness that blessed the night. 

Fareeha looked back at Angela with tears in her eyes, smiling all the while. A lone drop fell down her cheek, and Angela felt herself drift closer to kiss it away.  
They had both needed this more than they wanted to admit.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night couldn’t last. It was a mournful inevitability, to return to darkness after dancing in the light. Sadness wouldn’t prevail however, not if Fareeha and Angela had a say in it. They found themselves in Fareeha’s room, sitting side by side on the bed in their underclothes sipping Rubis D’Egypt from their respective wine glasses.

Angela swirled the glass before taking her last sip for the night, setting it down on a nearby table. She fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I wish we could have more time. To just be like this.”

“It won’t be like this forever. One day, we’ll complete our missions once and for all, and finish what we set out to do.” Despite the calm Fareeha’s righteous tone prevailed. She downed the rest of her glass before reuniting the glass with its partner on the table. She glanced back at Angela before climbing over her to press a kiss on her cheek, hand coming up to frame her soft visage. “For now, we should cherish these moments we are able to have.” Even to herself she sounded uncertain, but she tried her best to convince herself otherwise. 

Angela chuckled, leaning in to kiss Fareeha in return, tasting the wine from her lover’s lips. “You always know just the right thing to say, Liebe.”

From there it was a slow haze of careful touches and caresses, heated kisses and gentle bites. Fareeha palmed at Angela through her shorts, grinning against her neck as she heard the gasp she drew. Leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone, Fareeha maneuvered her hand into Angela’s underwear, rubbing circles into her crotch. Angela arched her back at that—clutching at Fareeha’s back and digging her nails into her shirt as she bucked into the hand. In a suddenly fluid motion Fareeha used her other hand to lower her lover’s bra and take a nipple into her mouth, lolling her tongue over the sensitive flesh. She could practically feel the moan Angela let out at that, and she increased the pressure on her, relishing in the reactions she drew from pleasing her. 

It seemed from there came a change of pace, as Angela promptly flipped Fareeha so she was the one on top. Giving her lover a wolfish grin (ice-blue eyes piercing into Fareeha’s soul) she kissed her forehead before deftly grabbing her through her underwear, wrapping a hand around her already hardened cock. From there Fareeha let her head drop back, gazing at the ceiling in a pleasured haze as Angela’s soft hand worked her shaft over and over. Angela paused for a moment before unclipping her bra and letting her breasts pop out, nipples hardened from the earlier attention. Fareeha gasped when she suddenly felt her lover’s angelic digits return her cock and dig her thumb into the sensitive head, shocks rolling up her spine in waves at the contact. 'If only we could be like this forever,' she thought longingly, marron eyes flicking to Angela’s sharp blue ones. 'But we can’t.'

“Something wrong, dear?” Evidently her aching heart did not go unnoticed. Angela stopped in her ministrations as she gave her a worried look. Just by that look she knew that the same thoughts that haunted her were shared. 

“I just…” Fareeha felt her eyes grow watery as she felt a warm hand cup her cheek. Her voice began to crack, earlier bravado fading into the void she felt opening up in her chest. “Just thinking about what we are going to face. What would happen if I lost you? If we lose what we have?” She struggled to keep her voice steady, struggled to hold the fears that tormented her daily at bay. Fears of their budding relationship being torn asunder by the impending battles to come. 

Angela stiffened, a stricken look passing over her face. “Do you want to stop? We can stop.”

“No, just, come here.” Fareeha wrapped her arms around Angela’s shoulders, tugging her down to press kisses to her supple lips, cheeks, jaw. “I just need you. Here,” She gently pulled Angela down so they were laying facing each other nose to nose as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Angela gave her a wry smile, wiping a tear from her face as she sniffed. “I’ve thought about trying this together.” 

Angela lifted a brow as Fareeha went to work. Gently she wriggled their underwear off and took them both in hand, stroking slowly. A surprised gasp escaped the blonde as she squeezed both their cocks together, slow and sweet and soon slicked with sweat. Angela covered her hand and took up the pace from Fareeha completely, the other gasping and burying her face in Angela’s neck as she pumped them in a steady rhythm. As her hand increased in its fervor Fareeha felt herself peppering the blonde’s neck in kisses, taking the time to linger over the pale skin with nibbles. Bringing her hands back up she cupped Angela’s bare breasts, squeezing them, and in response the blonde stroked them even harder, chest heaving with exertion, free hand burying itself in Fareeha’s hair to dig her nails into the scalp. 

Fareeha’s breaths were reduced to huffs as she worked her mouth and hands over her lover’s chest, all the while bucking into the firm tunnel Angela’s hand worked them over with. She could feel herself nearing the edge, moans reduced to almost mewling in her desperation. Angela fared no better, pleased sounds increasing in volume as she neared her climax. Her pace became erratic and unsteady as precum slicked their cocks even more. Her hand tightened to an almost painful degree and Fareeha swore she saw the night sky’s stars erupt behind her eyes as she finally came, hot and sticky onto their stomachs, clutching at Angela’s chest like a lifeline as she meted out her orgasm. The blonde came soon after with a strangled moan, pearly cum spurting over their hands and onto Fareeha’s stomach. 

After a few moments of trying to catch their breaths, Angela reached over to the nightstand to grab a small towel and clean them both off. Fareeha closed her eyes with a sigh, turning her head away as her darkened thoughts inevitably returned. Angela sensed it—she knew—and without missing a beat Fareeha once more felt a hand cup her cheek drawing her face back. Her eyes gently opened at the gentle gaze of the woman she loved most in the world, mere inches away from her face. 

“Fareeha,” She began, soft breath grazing her skin, past where her Eye of Horus tattoo lay. “I know you are worried. I am worried too, as you know. But we are together now.” Her hand moved up from her cheek to stroke her hair comfortingly. “And we will make it, together. We make an excellent team, on and off the battlefield.” A soft laugh left the blonde before she continued. “As you said, we have to cherish what we have now. But know this, no matter what Fareeha, I’ll be right beside you. And I know, that with you we can accomplish anything.”

Fareeha couldn’t help the grin that tore across her face. “You always know just the right thing to say, Rouhi.” Angela laughed as her words from earlier reflected at her, finally settling down and pulling the covers over them. 

Angela only grinned tiredly at her, blinking a few times before pressing a kiss to Fareeha’s cheek before nestling her head beneath her chin, softly murmuring a “Gute Nacht, Liebling,” before drifting off to sleep. Fareeha held her sleeping lover close before drifting off herself, inner demons temporarily at bay. But here, with Angela’s scent and warmth in the comfort of sleep, mercy granted her peace of mind from what she had to lose.


End file.
